Question: Compute
\[\begin{pmatrix} 1 & 1 & -2 \\ 0 & 4 & -3 \\ -1 & 4 & 3 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 2 & -2 & 0 \\ 1 & 0 & -3 \\ 4 & 0 & 0 \end{pmatrix}.\]
Explanation: We have that
\[\begin{pmatrix} 1 & 1 & -2 \\ 0 & 4 & -3 \\ -1 & 4 & 3 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 2 & -2 & 0 \\ 1 & 0 & -3 \\ 4 & 0 & 0 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -5 & -2 & -3 \\ -8 & 0 & -12 \\ 14 & 2 & -12 \end{pmatrix}}.\]